FAX! Finally in love!
by AnnSchexy
Summary: so the guys are on the run as usual, but what happens when max gets super hurt and they have to stay at a hotel? FAXNESS! you'll love it! now the story is continuing and theres no saying where it'll lead to, if you know what i mean ;
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my second fanfic! and its soo not done! i have a hole lot more to post, but this is just a preview. ;)

and to the people who read my other story thanks so much for reviewing! it really made my day! and thanks to natabee for being my first reviewer! i will add more to that story promise! :)

well now on to my new story hope u all like it!

**disclaimer!: i do not own maximum ride or any of the characters in the book, jp does, not me!:)**

well enjoy!

**

* * *

**Nothing has really changed since Fang and I have started going out. Sure now we hold hands all the time and kiss each other a lot more, but nothing has really differed. We are still 6 bird kids on the run, plus a pooch. And we, no I, still have to save the world.

"Max? Where do you want to eat?"

"Jezz Ig! No need to yell, I'm standing right next to you!" I replied to Iggy with humor in my voice.

"Phh, yeah whatever!" he said trying to sound like he didn't care, but he was smiling in my direction.

"Oooooo, McDonalds! Can we pleaaaassssseeeeee go there?" Nudge asked while turning to face me. She made sure to hold out the please for emphasis. Lately she has been such a motor mouth! I mean its Nudge channel 24/7! I mean don't get me wrong, I love Nudge and all, but man does she have a mouth on her or what?

"Well I guess we could, anyone wants to go anywhere else?" I finished the last part looking up at Fang with a slight smile on my face. He looked at me for a moment then leaned down a bit and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled back slowly and had a little grin on his face.

"Awe, you'd think I'd be used to that by now, but I'm not!" I looked over at Nudge and glared with my 'shut up' face. She simply looked at me with a huge smile and said, "What? You two are just so cute!"

Fang said nothing, but he still had a grin on his face. When I looked up at him, he leaned down again and kissed me. He then slipped one arm around my shoulders and we keep walking.

"Okay you two, there are kids around, I think it would be best if you stop sucking face!" Iggy said to us sarcastically. I punched him in the back, hard, and he staggered forward, tripping over his own shoelace! It was hilarious. Everyone was laugh, even Fang.

"So, McDonald's it is," Fang said right as we walked in. we stepped in line and literally waited for 25 minutes. Once I got to the front I ordered two #6's, one Big Mac, two #5's, and coke to drink.

"Um, are u sure that u want all of that just for you?" a young girl asked from behind the counter. She had long red hair and looked to be about 17. "I don't think u would be able to eat all that by you-self. You are way to skinny!" Fang was slowly walking up in line looking at the menu and everything was fine, until that chick saw him.

* * *

well i hope u all enjoyed it, i am sure there are some spelling errors, *sorry!* but other than that i hope it was great!

please r&r! it really makes me happy to know that people like it! but if u dont and u want to tell me something about it that u didnt like, please feel free too!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! so sorry for the wait i couldnt figure out how to work the chapter junk. well hope u enjoy my story! XD  
**

* * *

So as you all know I am going out with Fang but it still aggravates me to see girls flaunt all over him! I loudly, cleared my throat to make her pay attention to me again, and stop looking at my Fang. Luckily she looked at me and stopped drooling over my boyfriend.

"Yes, I would like all of that," I replied a bit, no scratch that, very rudely. When Fang heard the way I replied he stopped looking at the menu and stepped closer to me, placing his arm around my waist.

"Okay, I would like 2 Big Mac's, a double quarter pounder with cheese, 2 #4's, an apple pie, and coke to drink."

"Uhhhh..... Is that it?" she asked her eyes huge.

"Um, yeah," he replied coolly.

"Okay, um, do you work out?" she asked in a flirty voice that made me sick to my stomach.

"Um, no, and I do have a girl friend," he said the girl friend part while wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"Okay, sorry, but man you have big muscles." She said putting emphasis on big.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just lucky."

"Yeah you are, and so is your girl," she said sweetly looking at me with a smile on her face. Man, what is it with redheads?

Angel ordered next, then Nudge, Iggy and lastly Gazzy. I whipped out my Max Ride card, and we were of towards a booth!

Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy sat on one side, while Fang, Angel, and I sat on the other. We ate while listening to the Nudge channel in-between bits.

"So where are we headed to next?" Fang asked in my ear so I could hear him over Nudge.

"I was thinking we could head over to see my mom?" for some reason that statement came out as a question.

"Yeah I think that sounds cool. I'm sure Angel would love to see total again." Total has been staying with my mom and Ella since the last time we saw them. Both the flock and total agreed that it's too dangerous for him to be flying around with us. Angel missed him the first couple of days, but she hasn't really been too sad without him lately.

"Hey guys! What do ya'll think about heading over to see my mom?" the flock broke out into cheers.

"Yes! I get to see total again!" Angel exclaimed.

"You know, it's been different with out him. I can't believe we haven't seen him in so long! Gosh, I miss that little ball of talking fur!" _yeah? Well I beat he doesn't miss your mutant motor mouth!_

We all finished our food quickly and were off again. You know, it's kind of funny how we eat like three times more than humans, but eat in like half the time they do. It was about twelve when we left Mickey D's and now it's about four. Angel and Nudge were lagging behind, and Gazzy and Iggy had taken the lead. Fang and I had taken the middle of the two groups, and everything was peaceful. Everyone was happy, including me, which was so amazingly awesome, but we all know this is my life and I can only be **so** happy. And I'm pretty sure all of you out there were like 'something's going to happen, I know it, any minute now,' and you all were right.

I got a sudden pain in my leg as I saw an eraser flying on top of us, with a gun. I started to shot upwards but I had a big weight pulling me down. Two erasers were holding onto my ankles, their wings folded in. I bent down, well as much as you can in the sky, and punched them both in their faces. They let go of my ankles and started falling to the ground, but they recovered. I did a quick 360 making sure my flock was okay and saw everyone holding up their own, everyone except Fang. I looked all around me, then at the ground and saw him fighting a bunch of erasers down there. I mean for PETE'S SAKE! We can fly! How does it make any sense to fight on the ground? I angle myself downwards and landed next to Fang.

"Um...what are you doing down here?" I yelled to him while throwing punches at some erasers head. We fought for another couple minutes, throwing a few punches, getting a few. After another couple minutes Fang kicked an eraser in the chest, then opened his wings. I looked up and saw that the kids were having trouble, so I opened my wings and followed Fang up.

* * *

**well hoped u liked it! please r&r tell me what u thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hay! omg! thanks to all my reviewers, i know its not alot but they always make my day, like no joke! but im happy that yall are liking my story! and i will be updating a lot, but not like everyday. **

**disclaimer: i do not own max ride:'( i wish i did but i dont.**

**well hope u enjoy!  
**

* * *

Once I was high in the air I got a powerful kick to the gut. I wince at the pain then threw a punch at the first eraser I saw. He flew to the side at the last moment, and then did a round house kick to my gut, again. I felt like I would throw up because the force of the kick, but I pushed that thought aside. I flew up and kicked him across the face.

The man must have really been ticked off because he morphed into a full out eraser. Once his claws were full out he slashed my arm. I could feel the warm liquid seeping out and down my arm. I swung my foot at the eraser, not really caring where I kicked him just wanting to hurt him, but I ended up kicking him in a sensitive spot. My foot hit the eraser hard in his, umm, manly-hood, and he dropped like a rock. Before he fell he managed to claw both my legs. Oh, but my pain didn't end there because once that eraser stopped clawing me, two more came my way, full speed. The first one distracted me while the second flew up behind me and pulled my wings together, the way I forbidden the flock to do to each other.

I let out a pained groan and started falling to the ground. As soon as I could get my wings out, I hit the ground. My legs took in all the impact and I collapsed on the ground, not able to stand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maximum Ride, I thought you were to be the best?" an eraser was walking around me, gun in hand. "Aren't you supposed to save the world? Well how can you do that if you can't even beat a few erasers?"

I was on fire I was so angry. I can save the world, and I am so definitely the best! I don't know what that eraser was smoking to make him think that!

"It's such a shame your life has to end here," he sent a hard kick to my ribs; I'm almost positive, he broke three. Then he stepped on my left arm, and I know for sure he broke that. I tried to get up, but once I got to my feet the eraser knocked my down. He bent down and applied pressure to my legs, making me groan out in pain.

"Do you like being in pain? Do you like that? Well do you?" he yelled at me as if I were 30 yards away.

"No she doesn't, and I bet you don't either," Fang! He's here to save me! The eraser turned around and right when he did Fang kicked him in the jaw. He followed that by kicking him in the stomach, then brought his hands together and forcefully chopped his neck.

"Are you okay? ….. Max! ……. Max, are you okay?"his voice was dripping with concern, and worry. But, for some reason, it sounded distant, like he was far away, but in reality he was right next to me.

Fangs POV

"Max?...... are you okay?

"Ugh!"

"Max! Are you okay?"

Silence. She won't answer me. I checked her over; she had a lot of cuts and has lost a lot of blood. I carefully picked her up and opened my 15ft black wings, but before I could get air borne Nudge landed and started to crowd me.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay? What's wrong? Max! Can you hear me?"

"How bad is she?" the way Iggy said that told me he was not in the mode for jokes, and neither was I.

"It looks like she has lost a lot of blood; it looks like she might even have a couple broken bones." I said in an even voice, trying to hide my wariness. I slowly set her down so Iggy could check her over. He started at her legs, his hands slowly moving on her skin like butterflies. When he got to her ribs and arms his face turned to stone.

Once he was done he looked in my direction, in that creepy way of his, and said " she has a broken leg, 4 broken ribs,12 scratches, a broken arm, and has lost a lot of blood."

"Well lets fly for about another hour and then if Max is awake by then, we can see what she wants to do."

* * *

**and i know that the chapters have been like super short but like i have a bunch more for u guys, and idkay what else, but sorry bout the shortness. sorry for my totally long authors note! but i hope you enjoyed the story!:)**

**please please please review! tell me if you liked it or not!**

**and i am sorry for the long wait!:)**

**-kiki!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG!!!!!! Dudes, I am so sorry times 100,000,000 for the long wait! I so promise I am.**

**The thing is that I got punished from the computer for being on the computer too long. :( And then I got super busy, then the SAINTS GOT IN THE SUPERBOWL!!! So I had to watch them cause they my home team and all. And then. I was still punished( I think my mom like hates me or something), and thenn i had to finish typing it up! but finally I got back on!**

**UGH! Long author's note! Soooorrrryyyyy! Ha-ha**

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***Oh* disclaimer! I don't own maximum, nor Fang :'(, no matter how much I wish I do ha-ha!**

**Umm….. Well……. read on!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Once again I carefully picked Max up, trying to avoid all her cuts and bruises, but having to touch a few. We flew for about another hour before Max woke up.

I was holding her bridal style, her hands in her lap. When she started to wake up she slowly brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. She looked confused at first, until she saw me. Her confusion melted away, her eyes lit up and a smile came across her face. She then did something I was not expecting, she brought her lips to mine and kissed me. Our kissed lasted about six seconds, but I pulled back slowly so I could focus on flying. I looked down at her, a small grin on my face, a smile on hers.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Um, you saved me, you came for my rescue!" she said over joyed.

"Well don't I always?" I replied in my mock voice.

"Well yeah, but you came when I needed you the most. Thanks." Gosh her voice is so beautiful. Especially when she's happy, which isn't really often. Her voice is so calm, soothing. It's defiantly one the most beautiful sounds that I've ever heard.

"No problem," I said still grinning. "So do want to land and talk to the flock, or what?" I asked returning to my unemotional voice.

"Um, I guess we could stop for a while…. Hey guys start heading down!"

"Oh my god! Your okay! Oh I'm so happy!" Nudge was smiling big, so big it almost made my cheeks hurt.

"Yeah I'm great! Fang look for a place to land."

"Yes ma'am" I replied as if I were a soldier. She just looked at me as if she were not amused, then smiled.

I found a small opening in the woods and began to descend. I ever so slowly put Max on the ground. She winced slightly at the pain but said nothing. I took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled, in a smile that was different, but in a good way. To me it showed what she was thinking, it showed joy, pain, and anger also. But never the less it was perfect, because it was her. Oh man, that sounded cheesy didn't it?

**Max's POV**

Fang sat me down, and then took a seat next to me. He grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked at my smile for a moment, as though he was thinking, then he smiled back. He showed me a real smile, with pearly whites and perfect teeth! It suited him perfectly and when I saw it for, like the first time, I just kind of stopped breathing.

I slowly started to exhale as I noticed Fang's expression start to worry.

"So what are we going to do?" Angel asked sweetly, as always. Suddenly I was aware that the rest of the flock was with us.

"I guess we could camp out here tonight. It's getting dark and we all need to save our energy."

_No Max, you need to heal properly, you need to stay in a hotel. _ Whoa! I haven't heard that thing in forever! Man, I thought I finally had my brain to myself!

**Oh, what's up voice? Gosh, it's so nice to hear from you again! **I thought back a bit sarcastically.

"Okay, yeah that sounds good," wow only 5 words from Nudge?

"Well the voice says that we should go to a hotel I can heal properly." I said hoping they would disagree.

"I think so also, you were really injured back there." Iggy said sounding angry and worried.

"I guess we could," I replied forcing happiness in my voice. Everyone was smiling, well Fang was grinning, but it's all they same.

Everyone slowly started getting up, except me. I was in to much pain to even shift my weight to my hands. I knew Fang could see my pained expression because once he stood up he extended his arms towards me. I looked up at him with a stray tear rolling down my check. The pain was just too much.

"You want me to carry you?" Fang asked, a grin forming on his face. I know he is going to enjoy this, but I'm not making it easy on him.

"Oh no, I think Iggy would be able to hold me, no need to strain yourself," I replied seriously.

"Yeah right, he could barely hold Akila**(A/N idkay if thats how to spell her name! sorry if it's wrong)** for two hours when she was with us!"

"Well I don't care; you are not going to hold me!" I said playfully. He rolled his eyes and ignored my command.

He leaned down and out his hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes but put my arms around his neck because I knew I would never win this fight. A quick breath taking smile visited his face and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with all my heart.

"Um, can you two come on already? I need to check Max out properly," Iggy shouted from a few feet away.

"you ready?" Fang asked when Iggy was done.

"yep, let's move," I replied happily. Fang then put one arm under my thighs and one arm around my waist. Slowly he lifted me up, making sure not to hurt me, and he held me close. He took a running start and unfurled his wings. We rose slowly, getting higher and higher, and within a few seconds the rest of the flock had joined us. We then were in search of a hotel to stay in.

* * *

** yes i am sorry for the shortness:( but i wanted to stop there for reasons.**

**i hope ya'll enjoyed it! haha btw: ya'll will probably get the fifth chapter tomorrow, or the next day:)**

**well please r&r, they make me super happy! especially the review i got from- Vamps- with- Wings. her review was super sweet and made me laugh:) so there is your wonderful shout out! haha (ya'll should check out her stories! she's good!)**

**and i will try to nott take so long to update:) haha**

**R&R XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! So here is chapter 5! Whoop whoop! And to the really obsessed maxride fans out there I just want it to be known that yes, this is after MAX, and I know erasers aren't alive anymore, but I forgot about it when I first started this story and they fit in so well. So sorry bout the inconvenience:] **

**but, i do hope you all enjoy this chapter:] please read along!  
**

**

* * *

**Ch. 5

Fang's POV

Slowly everyone started getting up, but Max just stayed seated. I brushed my pants off and looked down at Max. She was trying to get up and she was in a lot of pain. I stretched my arms out towards her just as a tear escaped her eyes. I felt so bad at that moment. Someone had beaten my Max, and now she was seriously injured. I would've ripped that eraser apart, limb by limb, if I'd known how hurt she was.

I decided to think about revenge later, now I had to take care of Max.

"You want me to carry you?" Man, this'll be fun! Carrying Max, close to me, while we flew into the sunset, life so could not get better than this.

"Oh no, I think Iggy will be able to hold me. No need to strain yourself," she replied mockingly, the pain from a minute ago forgotten.

"Yeah right, he could barely hold Akila for two hours when she was with us." If anyone was going to hold Max, it would be me.

"Well I don't care, you are not going to hold me," she replied playfully. I rolled my eyes at her "command" and leaned down, putting my hands on her waist gently, anyway. Once I realized that she wasn't in any pain I gripped her a little tighter. She reached her hands up slowly and rested them around my neck.

Gosh she is so beautiful. I mean, yeah she just got the crap beaten out of her, but she still looked amazing in my eyes. A smile creped across my face, and I just had to kiss her.

She seemed a bit surprised, a bit un-expecting, but slowly she relaxed and started kissing me back. My hands slowly started to move up her back, drawing her ever so close to me. Her hands made their way to my hair and started running through it.

"Um, can you two come on already? I need to check Max properly!" Iggy shouted a few feet away.

I pulled away from her and asked "You ready?"

"Yep, let's move," she replied sounding happy. I slipped one arm around her waist and one under her thighs, making sure not to hurt her. I gradually lifted her from the ground and held her close to me.

I took a running start and unfurled my wings, rising slowly, and within a few second the flock had joined us.

"So captain, where are we off to?" I asked Max after about an hour.

"Um, I guess we can fly for about another hour or so, then land and get a hotel?" she replied making the statement sound like a question.

"Yeah sounds good……. How do you feel?" I couldn't refrain from asking, I had to know how bad she was.

"Oh I'm great, barely an ach in me." Did she really expect me to believe that bull shit? She was lying through her clenched teeth, I could easily tell.

"Really?" I dragged out the question and lightly touch one of her scratches. A look of pain shot across her face and her eyes started to tear up.

She looked up at me and said, "Okay so I'm a bit banged up. What can I say, that's what happens when you get into a fight." I just looked down at her, noticing the little things that made her, her. Like the way her freckles are spread out across her little nose, or the way her hair falls perfectly framing her face.

I suddenly had the urge to kiss her, so I did, but not her lips. I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then right where her lips meet. She keep her eyes closed the whole time and she looked so content. After another quick glance at Max I focused back on flying. Just as I had turned my head completely to the front I felt Max kiss my cheek. I turned to look at her and before I was even done turning she had kissed me.

I wasn't really expecting it at first, but after a seconds thought I kissed her back. Her arms made their way to my chest, then neck, then head. We kissed for about a minute, and then I slowly pulled away. Once I could see her whole face again I realized she had an ear splitting grin. I gave her one more quick peck, then looked forward at the open sky. She gave me a tight hug, then put her hands back in her lap.

A sunset was accruing up ahead in the west, and it was a nice sight. The way the sun painted the sky as it went to bed was mesmerizing, but nothing could compare to my Max.

Still with a huge smile on her face, Max closed her eyes, and within a few minutes her breath slowed down a bit until she was sleeping. Man, she is so peaceful in her sleep, so…..so calm, relaxed. I held her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. I so did not want this to end. After all these years she was finally mine, mine and no one else's.

_Awe, Fang that is so sweet!_ _That's way nicer than what Iggy thinks about Ella…….opps._

_Um….. okay? Wait Iggy thinks about Ella? Whoa, wait what does he think about her?_

_ Well um…… you know I think I hear Max dreaming about you…._

_Okay, well you can tell me about that later. What does Iggy think about Ella?_

_ Well, have you noticed how the last time we saw her Iggy and her went off by themselves?_

_Yes, what happened?_

_ Well, they got talking and kind of… um, they started making out. _

_Whoa! No way? What does he think about her?_

_ Um, the kissing, and how skinny she is. Plus how much he wishes he weren't blind so he could see her in a bikini. _

*thinking* Okay, I seriously need to have a talk with that boy.

_No! You can't! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Max. She would kill him if she found out what happened or what he was thinking._

_Okay, I won't tell anyone, but you need to tell him to tell Max. And you need to stop dropping in on people's thoughts!_

_ Okay! I'm sorry, you just looked so happy, I had to._

_Good bye Angel._

Gosh, Iggy really is a sexist pig. He can't even see the poor girl and yet he's picturing her in a bikini………huh. I wonder what Max would look like in a bikini. Man, she would look amazing!

_Fang! You're just as bad as Iggy!_

_Um, get out Angel! Leave my head! Go like pop into Max's or something!_ I finished the last thought while sending her a glare.

_If you're mean to me again I'll tell Max you were picturing her in a bikini!_

_Angel, please just leave me alone._ I kind of grumbled.

_Okay!_ She thought happily.

Jeez, Angel could be nosy sometimes, but I do love her. I especially love her bambi eyes.

I looked out in front of me because if I looked at Max I'm sure I would imagine her in a bikini again. The sun was finally setting and there was barely any light out.

* * *

**okay, well i do hope you enjoyed this chapter the next will be up soon i do promise:]**

**please r&r to tell me what you thought:]  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry its taken soooo long, I really am. And I do have some explanations, but most of the time I was just reading other people's fan fictions. I am so very sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :]

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Max's POV:**

I woke up in a soft, fluffy bed, Fang sitting next to me stroking my hair. I nuzzled closer to him, putting my head on his chest. I looked up to his smiling face.

"Good morning," he said once he realized I was looking at him.

"Good morning?" I sat up so fast I got a bit dizzy. I put my good hand up to my head to 'steady' myself, even though I wasn't going anywhere. Fang reached out and put a hand on my waist. "How long have I been sleeping? Whoa, wait, how did you get this room? Where is eve-"

A bunch of thoughts were going through my head but I couldn't get any out because Fang was kissing me. Slowly I relaxed and I think he sensed it because he pulled me in closer. I pushed myself off of him and continued with my questions.

"What the heck? That was so random! Where is the flock? What the fuc-"

And he kissed me again! Not complaining or anything, but really? I didn't pull away this time though. I let him kiss me, and decided to enjoy it. His other hand made its way to the small of my back and pulled me closer. We parted for a second, to take a breath, then continued making out.

Slowly Fang started leaning backwards, so I leaned down with him. Eventually I was lying on top of him, us still making out.

"Dudes, stop with the face sucking so me and the kids can come in!" Iggy shouted from the other side the door. "See I told you we shouldn't have let them room together." He said only slightly lower.

I got off Fang, so he could get up and open the door. "Iggy, come back in about twenty minutes so Max can get ready." _Get ready for what?_

"Yeah whatever, come on guys, let's go watch some TV."

Fang shut the door and turned back to me. I looked around again and took in everything around me. When I looked back at Fang I realized he was shirtless, and had the most amazing body ever! He passed a hand through his hair casually, letting it fall back into place.

I sat there for a moment lost in his brown mysterious eyes. He slowly walked over to the bed, not breaking our gaze, and sat down right in front of me. He leaned forward slowly and kissed me gently once more. When he pulled back it took me a moment to clear my mind. Once I was good again I asked "What am I getting ready for?"

"Breakfast, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" and as if it were rehearsed my stomach growled right on queue. Fang chuckled, in that lovely way of his, then he handed me my pack.

"Get your clothes so you can get changed," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow in question, and Fang seemed to pick up on what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert, I'm going to bring you to the bathroom, and wait out here," he replied while rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat big boy!" I replied casually. I grabbed a tank top and sweats, then grabbed some random underwear, but not the ones I wanted to get.

_Crap, I thought I got rid of these._ I thought angrily to myself. I was now holding a red lacy thong that nudge forced to me to get, because "it was on sale." My checks blushed instantly and I threw them back into my bag. I looked back and Fang to find one eyebrow raised. I blushed even more and made sure to get normal underwear and a bra, then piled it on my lap.

Fang came over to me and picked me up gently and then he took me to the bathroom. He set me on the toilet, and then walked out, shutting the door.

I carefully took my shirt and bra off, having trouble with my slightly healed arm, then proceeded to put on my new shirt. I struggled greatly putting my left arm through the holes, but ended up only wincing slightly. I was doing well so far until I came to a slightly forgotten problem. I could barely stand it when someone touched my legs, how am I supposed to change my pants?

I unbuttoned my jeans and shifted my weight until my jeans and underwear, were around my ankles. I bent over and carefully slipped them off. I grabbed my clean underwear and slipped them around my ankles. I slowly pulled them up my legs and was brought to an obstacle. I again tried shifting my weight, but this time something went wrong.

I was almost done when I fell off toilet. I let out a pained cry despite myself, but quickly finished putting on my underwear. I was slowly trying to sit up when the door busted open. Fang was standing there with a worried look on his face.

**Fang's POV**

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Max to get dressed when I heard a pained cry from the bathroom. I waited a second not to sure if I should go in and help her or not, and then I decided I should.

I jumped up from the bed and opened the bathroom door. What I saw I was so not expecting.

* * *

Okay guys! I hope ya'll all enjoyed the chapter! : ] Btw: I was going to put this up like three or four days ago, but the internet was down:[

But anywho, pleaseeee all of ya'll review. Even if they are flames, that way I can fix the things!

Last chapter I got around seven reviews, so let's try for 12, and if I get more than that, the next time I post ya'll get 2 chapters in one day! So please R&R!

Ella and Nudge: *in unison* please review!

Me: WTF!? When did ya'll show up?

Ella: we've always been here! Duh!

Me: okay? Well R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys! This is going to be a short chapter, just a heads up! But I wanted to leave yall with a cliffy last chapter, and like want to end this chapter here cause I think it will sound better, soooo……… ENJOY!**

**Ch. 7**

**Fang's POV**

Max was lying on the ground with only her shirt and underwear on. I stopped in the doorway and realized Max was blushing. "Um, are you okay?" was all that I could say.

"Uh, no, I think I just fell on my broken leg." Max replied a bit pained. I quickly walked over to her and scooped her up. I brought her to the bed and laid her down. I walked back into the bathroom to get her clothes. I threw her sweats on the bed and put the rest of her clothes in a pile with mine.

"Do you, uh, want me to, uh, help you, uh, put your pants on?" I asked a bit uneasy about it.

She paused for a moment as if thinking, then she replied, "Um, yeah," while blushing.

**Max's POV**

Fang picked up my sweats and unfolded them. He gently put my feet in the legs, and slowly pulled them up. I barely supported my weight on my elbows so he could pull them up the rest of the way. The whole time I was blushing like crazy, for only God knows why. Man, I hate not being able to do things on my own!

Once he was done, he picked me up again and brought me to Iggy's room. When we walked in Nudge and Angel giggled.

"So we in your honey moon suite? If you want we could leave you and your bride alone," Iggy busted out. I'm guessing Angel told him how we walked in.

"Oh ha-ha Iggy, very funny, and mature! Just because he's holding me bridal-style doesn't mean we got married." I relied like the smart ass I am.

"Oh, so ya'll eloped? Naughty, naughty Max, I expected better from you," Iggy said while shaking his head dramatically.

"Yeah, well so did I, but I guess we'll bout have to be disappointed." I said bitterly, dropping the conversation.

"………"

"Well, let's go get breakfast," Fang said ending the tension, while carrying me beck into the hallway.

**Okay guys like I said, sorry about how short this is, but the next one will be up shortly!**

**i also want to give a shout out to BookHunter for the support, and always wanting more:] i appreciate it:] **

**also thanks to all of u who reviewed, i got 15! im really happy, THANKS SO MUCH!!!!  
**

**Please R&R, if so ya'll will get virtual sweets!:] please be nice!:]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, here is your chapter of the day, I do hope you enjoy, my friends thought it was pretty funny, so I hope you all agree! :]**

**Gazzy: Heck yeah! It's awesome!**

**Me: Awe, thanks Gazzy! :]**

**Gazzy: no problemo! btw: don't forget the dis-**

**Me: oh yeah! *disclaimer!***

**I do not, nor have I ever own Maximum Ride. JP does, and soon one day it will be mine! Muhahaha- *chokes* -coughcough-**

**Me: *okay, note to self: practice evil laugh!***

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Max's POV**

After breakfast Nudge and Angel were complaining about their clothes.

"Max, we need to go to the mall! All of our clothes are either ruined or blood splattered! We need to go shopping!" cried Nudge.

"Even if I wanted to, which I **don't**, I can't. I have a broken leg and look like I just got mauled by a bear!"

"Well, you could just give us the card and everyone except you and Fang can go shopping for clothes."

"No," I replied simply while changing the channel on the TV. Man, cartoon network shows have really gotten stupid!

"Well why not!?" they cried in unison.

"How is Fang going to get new clothes? And, how do you know we have enough money for all of you to get new clothes? We don't know if the account will run out," I stated.

"Well, when you get better, you and Fang can go together so **both** of you can get new clothes. Plus it hasn't run out yet. We really need new clothes Max! Iggy and Gazzy look like hobo orphans and Angel and I look like we just got out a fight 24/7!"

"Well most of the time you have just gotten out of a fight! The answer is still no!" I replied in my leader voice.

"The answer to what?" Fang asked while walking in from Iggy/Gazzy's room.

"Oh thank goodness! Fang please tell Max we need new clothes!" Angel shouted, "She's blocked her mind from me!" she finished while crossing her arms and pouting. I got to say, she looked adorable.

"Well they do look like orphans, and Gazzy and Iggy look like hobos," he replied while looking me in the eye.

I sighed, they were both right. "okay, we will get new clothes, when I'm healed. I don't trust you with my card or Iggy with all of you."

"Hey, I'm responsible!" Iggy shouted offended, while walking into my room. "But I don't feel like watching Nudge and Angel tries on clothes." He said simply while plopping down on the couch.

"Well for one, you **can't **see at all, so it's not like you would be watching us try on clothes," _very good point._ "And secondly, if Max says yes, you and Gazzy get to get new clothes too." Nudge said.

"Uh, really, well that would be great, but what about Fang? How would he get new clothes?" Iggy asked confused.

"Well when Max gets better, her and Fang can go together and get new clothes. I would get Fang to come with us now, but he needs to watch Max, and his clothes really aren't that bad."

"Okay, I'll let you go, but don't go over board," I warned. I reached for my card, but forgot I was in my sweats. Fang pulled it out his back pocket and handed it to Nudge. She squealed in excitement and Angel joined in.

I looked at Fang blankly and he mouthed 'tell you later.' I nodded and turned back to Nudge.

"I am trusting you with this, okay? Only buy jeans, no skirts and no booty shorts. Every one gets new jackets, and Angel you know what I'm thinking. Promise?"

"Yes, yes, yes! OMG, thanks so much Max!" nudge ran over to me and tackled me into a huge bear hug. "ZOMG! This is going to be great! Okay guys, let's go!" her and Angel pushed Iggy out the room with a look of horror on his face.

Fang chuckled slightly and I laughed, forgetting about my broken ribs, and had to stop because it hurt too much. I feel sorry for those guys.

"Man, I feel for them," Fang said out loud. All of the sudden we heard Gazzy scream, and then the door busted open.

"Max please I am begging you! Please don't make me go!" Gazzy pleaded, terror written all across his face.

I chuckled, "Okay I won't," his face perked up. "But then you won't be able to get new clothes until I get better if you don't go today."

"Wait I get new clothes too?" he asked confused, but still sort of scared.

"Yes Gazzy, you look like a hobo! You really need new clothes!" I said while giggling **(A/N I know Max doesn't giggle, but she's hurt and can't really laugh, so that's the only other thing besides chuckling she can do without really hurting her self.)** at the look on his face when I told him he looked like a hobo.

"Fine, I'll go," he replied while trudging out my room. I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore. I busted out giggling like a little schoolgirl and by the end I was biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh to hard. I finally controlled my laughter when I turned around to see Fang chuckling behind me.

"So, how did we even get this room?" I asked Fang once we were alone again.

"Well, you fell asleep in my arms and we flew for about another hour and landed because it was dark. I went to the counter and got three rooms, and said double, but they gave us this." He said pointing to the queen size bed we were currently sitting on. I chuckled slightly and looked back at him.

"How did you get my card?" I usually keep it in my back pocket, so I was genially curious of how he got it without waking me up.

"Well, I got it out your pocket while Iggy held you." He shrugged as if it were nothing. "You did wake up at one point and said something about Barney being a fag, but that was it," he said while chuckling over the memory.

"Oh, that's weird, because that's so not what I was dreaming….." I mumbled, thinking to myself.

"Yeah, I know," he said, a smug look on his face. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

"I do not!" I yelled, truly hoping I didn't. I so did not want Fang to know what I was dreaming!

"Really? Well then it must have been someone else saying 'Oh this is so good', and 'Thanks Fang', and 'I love you'. "

I blushed instantly. He had hit it right on the nail. I had dreamed I told him I loved him, after we got home from dinner, but he had said it back. "So that's why you were smiling when I woke up!" I exclaimed. It had to have been, he never just smiles.

"Yeah, you are so relaxed when you sleep. You look cute," he said grinning slightly.

"Oh, well I'm very happy I amuse you," I said, with total sarcasm.

"Oh, you do," he said very serious. I rolled my eyes and thought back to Iggy and Gazzy. I let out a quick laugh and got a questioning glance.

"I feel bad for Igs and Gazzy." I said laughing a little more, but not too much. A grin appeared on Fang's face as he thought back to it. "That must be sheer torture," he thought aloud.

"I know, I'm so happy when we go it won't be like that," I replied.

"Yeah" he said sighing.

"I wonder what they're doing right now."

**Nudge's POV! :**

OMG, I love this top! Max would so approve! Oh, I have to get a bathing suit for Max! Maybe a black one, no purple, maybe I can get her both!

"Nudge, hurry up! I'm hungry and super tired!" whined Gazzy from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Okay, I'll be out in one minute!" I replied in my fake exasperated voice.

"Go buy bathing suits, and get a black one for Fang! But do not get him a Speedo, he would kill me if that happened!" I shouted, shuddering at the thought of what would happen.

I heard Gazzy go 'aw', and then Iggy spoke up. "Okay, whatever!" he yelled.

I changed back to my regular clothes and meet up with Angel outside the dressing rooms. "You got your clothes?" I asked her.

"Yep, you?" she replied happily.

"You know it! Time for bathing suits!" I squealed.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know I promised two chapters the next time I updated, but my mom kicked me off the computer last night, so I wasn't able to finish typing up the eighth chapter. I'm really sorry.**

**Also, someone said that there has been a lot of OOCness, please tell me what you guys think. I hope it's not that much.**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed, please R&R, I'm shooting for 20 reviews this chapter, lets see if we can make it!!:]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, guess what!? I finally got ever my writers block!!!!:] whoopwhoop!**

**I know some of yall probably hate me for making yall wait for SO long, but its here now!**

**This chapter is dedicated to maximumFANGirl and Snickuhs-bahrs for helping me out of my writer's block, yall rock!!!!**

**Kay well I hop-**

**Iggy: whoa! Your back?! Finally, I can't wait to see what nice things Vamps-with-Wings has to say about me in this chapter!*very sarcastic***

**Me: yes, I'm back, and I can't wait to see what she has to say either. Now shut up so I can get on with the story!**

**Iggy: gosh, someone's pushy!**

**Me: yes I am, so SHUT UP!**

**Okay, so I don't own MR, or Fang, so, ima go blubber in a corner while yall enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Max's POV:**

"Hey Max! We're back!" Nudge yelled while walking into our room with fifty bags on her arms. Fang looked up from his laptop, probably on his blog, and nodded.

"OMG! I got the cutest bathing suit for Max!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, you'll love it!" Angel gushed. Nudge ran over to me and Fang, giving us each a bag. "Don't worry we got you one too" she added to Fang. He looked in his bag, grinned and lifted up the bathing suit.

"You know, I'm not so sure I was built for a tankini. I'm not a man of many colors," Fang said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and stuck my hand out.

"That's because it's not for you nimrod, it's mine!" I finished snatching it.

"Well who said you had a swimmer's body? I'm not so sure it was meant for you either." He said snatching it back. "I'm sure it was bought for Iggy," he added throwing the bathing suit in his face.

"Oh thanks Fang, really. I've been trying to get it from Nudge all day. I had me heart set on getting it……….to blow it up!" he finished, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh okay, good. For a second there I thought you were finally coming out on us there," I said putting a hand on my heart. "I'm happy we don't have to deal with that today."

"Ha-ha Max, really, that was SO funny! Let me tell you." He said throwing the swimsuit at me, and actually hitting me.

"Really, how do you do that!?" I exclaimed.

"Because I'm the white knight, and I never fail!" he said smiling triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang.

"This one is yours." He took the bag from me and looked inside.

"Oh you're so right. I was definitely built for a rainbow bikini. It shows off my muscles perfectly." This time Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Really Fang, why would we want to see you in that?" she asked in outrage. "That would be so disturbing!"

"But perfect blackmail" Gazzy said chuckling.

"Just give him the right bathing suit Nudge," Angel whined. "I'm tired of reading his thoughts!" I turned to Fang eyebrows raised. His face was a mask, but his eyes showed amusement.

"Whatever," Nudge said checking her bags. Once Fang had his black swim trunks Nudge turned to me. "Okay, time to try it on." She said to me.

I looked at her in horror. "I'm still a crippled mess!" I exclaimed. "How do you expect me to try it on?"

"You'll figure it out," she said winking. "Call me when you got it on." And with that she left with Angel on her tail.

"Ugh!" I shouted angrily.

"Hey it could have been worse. You could have had to sit through everything like us." Gazzy said plopping on the couch.

"How does she expect me to try this on?" I asked.

"Simple, the same way you changed." Fang said.

"Oh, and that went so well" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Are you going try yours on?" I asked. He nodded slightly and turned to the bathroom. "Well, feel free to try mine on too. Just to make sure your definitely aren't built for a tankini. I'm sure you'll look great tho. Just one thing, check your man card at the door, I'm sure you lost it somewhere." I said laughing.

"Yeah right" Iggy said jumping in. "he could only have one in his dreams," Iggy snorted.

"Like you have room to talk, I heard that Hannah Montana playing on your iPod from here." Fang countered.

"That was Nudge," Iggy said indignantly. "You need to get your facts straight," he said rolling his eyes.

"No, it was him," Angel shouted from the other side the wall.

We all busted out laughing while Iggy glared at the wall. Fang changed in the bathroom and walked out as we were just getting over laughing. He stood in the door way leaning slightly on the doorframe.

My jaw dropped slightly, but I closed it quickly hoping Fang wouldn't see. Too late, he smiled slightly, but stayed still.

Man, he is ripped, with an eight pack! I mean, I always knew Fang was built, but man he looked good! 

"Now you see Fang, that's what you were built for." Gazzy said getting up. "I have to go try mine own." And with that he walked out the room. Iggy stood up and walked over to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't drool too much, and keep it G rated," he added. I slapped his arm and he walked out laughing, leaving me and a shirtless Fang. Great.

"So, you ready to try yours on?" he asked, the ghost of a smile appearing.

"Does it look like I'm ready to? I can barely on my own. I haven't really healed that much."

"Well Angel said we're going swimming today, and your coming." He said walking over.

"And how does she suppose that'll happen? Everyone would see our wings. Does she want me to go up the front desk and be like 'Yes hi, I would really appreciate it if you could clear the pool for all of us bird kids that want to go swimming.' Yeah, not going to happen!"

"She said she has it covered, now come on."

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked stubbornly.

"Then I'll have Nudge and Angel come and dress you themselves." He said back sternly.

"Then let them!" I said crossing my arms.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed! I know this was way over due, but its here now!**

**Also, I know I probably have some spelling mistakes, please don't point them out, just enjoy the story. Nobody is perfect and we all make mistakes, 'Kay?**

**Good! :]**

**So review if you feel like it, tell me what u like or hate, it's all cool. But u don't HAVE to, just please do!:]**


	10. Chapter 10

"Max, either you do it yourself, or we change you. Chose wisely," Angel said threateningly.

" I am not going swimming and you can't make me!" Gosh, I sound like a five year old, but I really don't want to fall off the toilet again!

"Fine, then you leave me no choice," she said, then next thing you know her eyes glazed over.

All of the sudden Fang was carrying me to the bathroom with my bathing suit on my lap. He sat me on the toilet again and left. Talk about weird.

I changed again; in a less painful process than before I got control of my body again. But only for a second. I finished changing my pants with out falling off the toilet, which is a win to me.

Angel popped in a second later. "Oh you look so pretty!" she squealed.

"Angel," I started threateningly, "What did I say about controlling people?"

"I know, I know. It's wrong and blah, blah, blah, but you were the only one not dressed and it was the only way!" Damn, she used the Bambi eyes, she knows I can't say no to them!

"Yeah okay, but don't you dare do it again." She perked up at my words and nodded her head.

"Okay, okay…. Fang!" she called. Fang strolled in and scooped me up, then headed for the door.

**Fang's POV**

When I walked in the bathroom I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Wow, Max looked good in her black and purple tankini. It may not be a bikini, but it was close enough.

_Really Fang? Gosh you are so sexist! I thought you forgot about that. _Angel pooped into my head.

Forget about that, yeah right.

_Ugh! You're just as bad as Iggy!_

**Leave me alone Angel! **I thought back bitterly while picking Max up. **They're my thoughts and they should be private!**

Nudge grabbed a couple of towels while Angel went to get the guys. I leaned against a wall and proceeded to look bored.

"So, how did she manage to clear the pool?" Max asked while playing with one of the ties on her tankini bottom.

"Well, her special power, and they said Gazzy had burritos at the mall," I said grinning slightly. She chuckled softly.

"Perfect pair," she said.

"Alright," Nudge said while walking past Max and me. "Let's move out!" And with that we followed her to the pool.

- Half an hour later-

"Okay, okay you win!" Gazzy yelled to Nudge and Angel.

"Please don't drown us unfortunate bird kids!" Iggy pleaded… sarcastically.

"Alright, truce?" Nudge asked letting her guard down.

"Sure, after this!" And with that started a whole new round of splash fights.

I looked over to the Jacuzzi to see Max relaxed and enjoying herself. I jumped out the pool and silently made my way over. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, a small smile playing across her lips. I kneeled down beside her and whispered 'Boo' in her ear. Her eyelids snapped open and her head popped up.

"Damn it Fang! " she exclaimed, "Do you want me to die young?"

"Well define how young," I said slipping in next to her. She rolled her eyes and leaned against my chest. I scooted closer and put my arm around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Way better than this morning. My scratches are finally healed and my leg is almost healed," she said while kicking her leg playfully.

"How about your arms and ribs?"

"Well it doesn't hurt as much to laugh, but I don't think they're healed completely. As for my arm, well it's getting there," she said while closing her eyes.

"It's a good thing I have super healing skills," she mumbled.

"I know," I replied. I rested my chin on her head and we just sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence.

"So," Max started, finally breaking the silence. "What do you think about still heading to my mom's?" she asked.

I shrugged then said, "I think it would be cool." She smiled up at me, and I smiled back. Her eyes lit up the slightest bit.

"I say we leave tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, you should be okay to fly by then." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it's settled then, we leave tomorrow."

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning cuddled up next to Fang. I lifted my head up to look at the time. 6:30 AM. I stretched my arms and legs, to find them not as pained. They were very sore, but nothing to bad.

"Max?" Fang asked drowsily.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him. His eyes were still closed and he looked really tired.

"What time is it?

"About six-thirty." He turned over slightly and patted the space beside him. I lay back down, my back pressed against his chest, and he slid his arm around my waist.

" Night babe," he muttered sleepily before going back under. I smiled to myself and soon found myself asleep too.

**~* 9:00 *~**

"Awe!" I heard chorused loudly in the room. I shoot up quickly, going to assume a fighting stance, only to find myself tangled up in the sheets.

I tumbled to the ground, the sheets soon after. Suddenly I heard a 'Whoa' and then I was left with no air in my lungs.

Laughter erupted in the room and I opened my eyes to find the flock standing in the doorway clutching their sides. Fang rolled off of me slowly and sat up. "You okay?"

"Well besides being squished by a twenty ton brick and being embarrassed, yes," I replied sitting up also. He rolled his eyes and looked to the flock.

"What are you guys even doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Nudge started, " we woke up and were hungry, so I had Angel see it the guys were up, and once we knew that they were we went to their room. But Iggy didn't want to cook so he grabbed your room key. We all got dressed and headed over here. When we opened the door we saw you and Max all cuddled together while you were sleeping and it was so cute, so we 'Awed' and then-"

"Nudge please!" Iggy shouted. "My ears are bleeding!" she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"We came because we wanted to know if we could order room service," Angel said, answering Fang.

"Uh, sure," I replied. They all ran out the room and into their own happily.

"Well, what a pleasant way to be woken up," I said standing up slowly.

"Of course it is," Fang said sarcastically. We both stood up and stretched out our aching limbs. I was seriously sore, but happy I could finally take care of myself.

Fang keep eye on me to make sure I didn't collapse from pain or anything. And then, an idea hit me.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know you all probably hate my A LOT for making you wait for this chapter FOREVER, but it's up now.**

**Iggy: yeah after about… two months.**

**Me: yes, I know! Gosh stop making me feel worse about it!**

**Iggy: I was just reminding you.**

**Me: yeah? Well soon my fist is just going to make contact with your face.**

**Iggy: -touches cheek- NOT THE FACE! PLEASE NOT THE FACE! –runs and hides-**

**Me: okay, awkward… but whatever. I hope you guys liked it and love me enough to review. I'd really love it if you'd share the love.**

**R&R? NOT THE FACE!**

**Me: Oh Ig, just shut up already!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ohkay guys, who hates me for taking 7+ months to update? ya, i hate myself too! lets just say all summer i worked at a summer camp then school came & i've been busy with TOOOO many clubs & being mascot! whoopwhoop. but thats not excuse.

**now you're all gonna hate me even more when i say this : i've actually had the first half written for MONTHS! just never gotten around to typing it, then i writen more && still never typed it up till last nite. so...**

**plus if i stop being lazy and start typing my crap up you'll have the next chapter soon, but no promises!**

***diclaimer* i knw none of you can see me but i am not a old man named JP, so there fore i do not own MAXIMUM RIDEE ! :'/**

* * *

"Oh," I mumbled as I fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Fang ran to my side in a second.

"Max, are you okay?" he rushed concerned. I felt guilty for a moment but keep on with my idea. I groaned and keep my eyes closed. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me to the bed.

He sat down with me in his lap. "Max?" he whispered, "Max are you okay?" I opened my eyes ever so slightly and looked up at him. Our eyes connected and I saw how scared he really was.

"Oh Fang," I muttered under my breath. I put my hand to his cheek and he turned into it.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. I nodded.

"I wasn't really hurt," a look of confusion crossed his face. "I pretended, not thinking you would get so worried so that I'd be in the perfect position to do this." I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. He leaned forward slightly and our lips connected.

Sparks flew and fireworks erupted in my head. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss as our lips moved together perfectly.

His hands slid around my waist and pulled me closer. Soon I was literally laying on him while we were making out. I was really losing my breath and was getting a little light headed.

I pulled away slowly and took a deep breath. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as I evened out my breathing. His hands were still around my waist, but one came up and started stroking my hair.

"You should go get changed, I'll order room service," Fang mumbled into my hair. I nodded my head and planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

I rolled off Fang and walked on over to my bag to grab a tee and some shorts. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I looked into the mirror to find my hair a tangled mess, as always. I ran my fingers through my hair; they work just as well as a brush, then walked back out. Fang was just finishing slipping on his black basketball shorts and was still shirtless.

I crawled on the bed and sat against the head board. "Did you order breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, it'll be here soon," he said slipping on a muscle shirt. I nodded my head and he came to sit by me. His arms slipped around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So, have you called your mom to tell her we're going visit?" I shook my head.

"I was just planning on dropping six mutant bird kids on her door step and expecting her to take us in."

"I was being serious Max," Fang said.

"As was I," I replied, "But I guess you're right. I should probably call." I walked over to the phone and dialed up my mom's number. I've come to remember it easily since it is the only I ever have to call.

"Hello?" she answered. Just at hearing her voice a smile spread across my face.

"Hey Mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Max!" she replied just as much enthusiasm in her voice. "So, are y'all going to come and visit any time soon?" she asked.

"I was actually about to talk to you about that. How about, two days from now? Is that okay?" We keep talking until our room service came.

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either."

"I love you Max," she said as good-bye.

"You too mom," I called happily while hanging up. Time to dig in.

**Ella's POV**

"Ella, can you please come down here?" Mom called. I called an okay back as I put my book aside and made my way down the hallway. "Yes?" I asked once I entered the kitchen. She was baking her world famous chocolate chip cookies. Okay, so maybe they're not world famous, but they should be.

"Max will be com-"

"Ehhh! No way!" I squealed cutting her off. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" I started jumping up and down with excitement.

"They'll be here in about two days, so clean you're room, and make sure all your chores are done." She said popping the cookies in the oven.

"Ugh, yeah, yeah. This is going to be so amazing!" I ran up the stairs and cleaned my room. Oh I just can't wait!

Max's POV

"Okay, is everybody packed?" I asked checking over everyone.

"Max! Where are we going?" Iggy whined.

"Well Ig, we are going to…my mom's house!" Iggy's eyes lit up like a five year old's at Christmas.

"Uh Ig, how old are you?"

"Well last time I checked I was fourteen," he said.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure for a moment there." He stuck his tongue out at me and mumbled something along the lines of 'I hope you go die in a hole.'

"Yay, I get to see total!" Angel exclaimed. Nudge launched into a long ramble about something I wasn't paying any attention to. Next Iggy and Gazzy struck up a conversation. I looked to my right to see Fang casually leaning against the door frame looking extremely sexy, as always. Wait, scratch that.

"You know, standing here talking really gets us far," Ig said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Are we going now?" Angel asked barely able to contain her excitement. (A/N: Just writing about her still being sweet makes me hate JP even more for making her all evil and creepy. Just saying….)

"Well as soon as everyone is ready," I smiled. My little trooper popped out of his seat and stood at attention.

"I'm ready when you are!" I ruffled Gasman's hair smiling down at him. He imitated the terminators' voice perfectly. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was worse than mine, and his clothes looked about as old as me, but under all of that stood a proud eight year old bird-kid ready for flight.

(A/N okay guys, as you know I haven't updated in a LONG time and right around this spot in this story my writing style kind of changes, A LOT. So, ya, just a head up! [: )

I pulled him closer to me and gave him a half hug. I planted a nuggie on his head as he let out a few giggles. His eyes were smiling again, as were mine.

But that moment was so ruined.

-/-/-/-******-/-/-/-

The window behind us crashed inward and I was sent flying. There was glass surrounding the area and there were various screams filtering the air. I was thrown against the floor forcefully. I rolled onto my back to see a flashing red light. Iggy dove to protect Angel and Nudge and Gazzy were huddled together by the door.

"Everyone get down!" Fang yelled before he pounced on me. His body crashed into mine and he supported his weight on his elbows and toes. Just as I turned my head to the side the explosion erupted.

Fang collapsed against me, the force of the eruption pushing him down. Just as he was about to get off another round went off. We stayed in that position for about three minutes as round after round went off.

Our whole bodies were touching, our noses brushing. After the last round went off we waited about another minutes just to be safe.

"Report!" I heard a few grunts and groans as Fang rolled off of me. I could see him wince as he lifted himself off of me, but he replied with a simple fine. I could tell there was pain hidden behind his endless black orbs.

Iggy felt around to find his bearing as he got off of Angel. He was limping softly over to the couch where he leant against the armrest.

Dust and ash covered my family head to toe, but no one gave a care. For us it was just another bump in the road.

Fang stood stiffly off to the side. He slowly leaned back against the door frame. A sudden flash of pain escaped his usual wall.

Everyone started to dust off and gather their things. I casually walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. We stood there for a little while, just watching each other.

"You know, you don't have to be tough all the time. Even Superman has his moments." He looked down then towards me.

"I always have to be strong. They need some hope that they'll be just fine."

"Yeah Fang, you're right. But being strong doesn't mean you can't feel pain." I looked in his eyes, the eyes of my best friend. I could see the pain, but behind the obvious I could see a small spark of terror. He was scarred, he just hid it well.

"What hurts?" I asked not playing in the least. He leant his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

His reply came out as a small whisper. "My back is killing me." I looked at his back and could see his shirt was all torn up. I lifted it up slowly and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

His back was scarred and bloody. Bits of glass were embedded in his flesh. I called Iggy over and made sure he brought his supplies. His fingers passed like wind over Fang's back.

"Go lay down on the couch, on your stomach okay?" Iggy picked his bag back up and grabbed a chair. He handed me some alcohol, cotton balls, and tweezers. "I need you to clean out his wounds and pick out the glass. Fang take your shirt off." Fang stiffly raised his shirt over his head showing his perfectly toned abs.

I dabbed his wounds clean, trying to be a gentle as possible. I could see him clenching his teeth as the peroxide stung his wounds. I then grabbed the tweezers and picked out all the tiny shards of glass.

Iggy took over next putting on some medicine; I think that's what it was…

Well let's just say Iggy finished him up and gave him some pain killers.

It had been about twenty minutes since they bombed us and I had a feeling if we didn't get out soon that wasn't all we would see.

"Okay guys, since we're all good let's get moving. Everyone get your bags, I got Fang's, Iggy you get the food, Nudge I'ma need you to help Angel and Gazzy if they need it." Everyone was frantically searching the debris for their missing stuff. Soot and ash covered everything in sight and random sneezing attacks were occurring.

I hurriedly grabbed Fang his extra shirt out of his bag and threw it at him. He caught it stiffly and proceeded to slip it on. If I wasn't so busy I would have helped him with it, but there was no time.

Everyone was ready in no time and we were off. I felt bad making Fang do this with how hurt he was, but there was no choice. Staying there wouldn't have been any better.

I had Iggy run out first followed by Angel and Gazzy, and Nudge and I went last having Fang go first so I could keep an eye on him. We ran up the stairs to the top floor. We had finally made it to the top floor when suddenly erasers started chasing us.

_Angel, tell everyone to form a circle to fight so that all of our backs are to each other._ I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him closer to me. I could tell he was in no shape to be fighting.

"Stay close to me, I'll keep you covered," I squeezed his hand once then took my stance. Erasers attacked is from all sides, but we were ready.

* * *

**so, likey ? i thought it was pretty good. (: i hope you all dont HATE me! because i love you all (: in a non creepy way...**

**so review please and let me know what you thought & why not even go check out my new oneshot named Life or Death by Cookies**

**also, anyone know any good betas or is anyone out there good betas? i really want a beta so i have more then just three people's opionon ! (my two friends) please let me know if you would wanna beta mee (:**


End file.
